c'est la fête
by kaisa12
Summary: Un fête et un crossover SGASG1


C'EST LA FÊTE !

Auteur : kaisa12

mail : : Une fête et un crossover SGA/SG1

Genre : Humour, délire total 

Disclamer : Pourquoi mettre se que tout le monde sais déjà ? Faut vraiment ! Bon ! Lespersonesontpasàmoimaisc'estpasjuste… Et les chansons que je mentionne non plus.

C'était le 21 juin 2006, et le SGC avait exceptionnellement ouvert un passage vers Atlantis pour célébrer la Fête de la Musique avec les Atlantes.

Et pour ça, un mini concert avait été prévu au SGC, réalisé par des membres du SGC et d'Atlantis. Il avait même été prévu une grande surprise comme final et personne n'avait la moindre idée de se que cela pouvait être.

Le concert se prépara, répéta et plusieurs « grand » du SGC et d'Atlantis y ont participé. Sam interpréta « Sunrise » de Norah Jones, Daniel chanta « Le monde est Stone » de Starmania. Et vi, notre Danny est un fan de la chanson française… Ensuite Carson enchaîna avec un « Sunday Bloody Sunday » de U2... John interpréta en duo avec Cameron et avec un grand succès « L'aventurier » d'Indochine. Elizabeth elle, après beaucoup d'hésitation, chanta « Trouble » de Coldpay. Même Walter à poussé la chansonnette avec « Casser la voix » de Patrick Bruel… Ainsi que bien d'autre personne…

Mais quand vint le final… Ce fut la surprise total quand Jack entama :

_Jack :_

J'ai encore rêvé d'elle  
C'est bête, elle n'a rien fait pour ça  
Elle n'est pas vraiment belle  
C'est mieux, elle est faite pour moi  
Toute en douceur  
Juste pour mon cœur

Je l'ai rêvée si fort  
Que les draps s'en souviennent  
Je dormais dans son corps  
Bercé par ses "Je t'aime".

Si je pouvais me réveiller à ses côtés  
Si je savais où la trouver  
Donnez-moi l'espoir  
Prêtez-moi un soir  
Une nuit, juste, pour elle et moi  
Et demain matin, elle s'en ira

J'ai encore rêvé d'elle

Et l'hystérie total quand Rodney pris la suite…

_Rodney :_  
Je rêve aussi

_Jack :_  
Je n'ai rien fait pour ça  
_Rodney :_

J'ai mal dormi

_Jack :_  
Elle n'est pas vraiment belle  
_Rodney :_

J'ai un peu froid

_Jack :_  
Elle est faite pour moi  
_Rodney :_

Réveille-toi...

_Jack :_  
Toute en douceur  
Juste pour mon cœur  
Si je pouvais me réveiller à ses côtés  
_Rodney :_

Ouvre tes yeux, tu ne dors pas

_Jack :_  
Si je savais où la trouver  
_Rodney :_

Regarde-moi

_Jack :_  
Donnez moi l'espoir  
_Rodney :_

Je suis à toi

_Jack :_  
Prêtez-moi un soir  
_Rodney :_

Je t'aime

_Jack :_  
Une nuit, juste pour elle et moi  
Et demain, enfin je vais me réveiller  
_Rodney :_

Je t'attendais, regarde-moi

_Jack :_  
A ses côtés, c'est sûr je vais la retrouver  
_Rodney :_

Ouvre tes bras

_Jack :_  
Donnez moi un soir  
_Rodney :_

Je suis à toi

_Jack :_  
Laissez-moi y croire

_Jack et Rodney :_  
Une vie juste pour toi et moi  
Et demain matin, tu seras là...

A la fin de la chanson, la foule était en délire et les deux chanteurs eux étaient morts de rire…

Sam regardait la scène intensément… Elle semblait subjuguée par ce qu'elle venait de voir.

Elle le trouvait si sexy comme ça, en chantant... Et sa voix... Sa voix... Tellement belle, sensuelle... Elle en était toute retournée... Bon ok, il n'était pas seul à chanter et ne comprenait rien à la chanson... Mais ça ne faisait rien... Il chantait et c'était ça le plus important...

Elle avait l'impression que cette chanson lui était destinée... Elle ne saurait comment le dire... Elle le sentait...

Alors sans se faire voir elle alla dans les coulisses pour l'attendre.

Raaaaa, il était avec l'autre... Bon sang ! Elle avait beau l'aimer, elle se demandait comment il pouvait rester avec l'autre...

D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, elle n'a jamais réellement pu le supporter...

Haaaa, enfin, IL était seul...

Elle s'approcha doucement de lui...

« Alors mon beau chanteur, dit Sam sensuellement. » Il se retourna et fut surpris de la voir.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ! » lui demanda Sam. « Tu es beau, tu es chanteur et tu es à moi... »

Elle avait dit ça en se rapprochant de lui...

« Mais, qu'est ce qui vous prend ! » S'étonna-t-il. « Vous... Je... Vous n'êtes pas dans votre état normal ! »

« Non, je sais parfaitement ce que je fais... Tu sais mon beau, depuis le premier jour je n'ai cessé de t'aimer. »

« Qu... Quoi... » bégaya-t-il... « Enfin, Samantha... non pas que la situation ne me plaise pas... Mais... Mais j'ai toujours penser que vous étiez attiré par... »

« Par qui ? Le général... Enfin Rodney, tu dois bien savoir qu'il y a une loi qui nous empêche d'être ensemble... Alors quoi toi... »

Elle allait l'embrasser quand il se déroba sous lui.

« Samantha... » dit Rodney... Calmez-vous enfin... Mais, que dira le général O'neill s'il nous voyait...

« Hoooo, il risque d'être un peu en colère... » Rétorqua Sam avec un geste de la main... « Mais on aura qu'à être discret... Et il n'en saura rien » lui chuchota-t-elle au creux de l'oreille.

Rodney sursauta...

« No... Non, je en suis pas sur que se soit une bonne idée Samantha... » dit Rodney en tentant d'aller vers la porte de sortie...

« Mais pourquoi ? » Demanda Sam d'un air innocent en inclinant légèrement la tête vers la droite.

« Mais enfin... Vous... Vous n'imaginez pas ce que le général risque de me faire si il nous surprend comme ça ! » Dit Rodney complètement paniqué.

« Il n'osera rien faire... Enfin, il n'osera rien ME faire... Mais c'est pas grave ! »

« Mais vous êtes cinglée ! » Cria Rodney...

Le cri de Rodney intrigua Jack qui avait oublié sa veste dans les coulisses. Il ouvra la porte et vit Sam sur Rodney.

« Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? » dit Jack d'une voie _trop_ calme.

« Rien » dit innocemment Sam.

Rodney lui, n'hésita pas un instant et s'échappa le plus loin possible de Sam.

Mais elle n'hésita pas non plus à le poursuivre...

« RODNEY ! MON CHERI ! OU TU VAS ? » Lui cria/demanda-t-elle en courant derrière lui. « VIENS MON COEUR ! JE T'ATTENDS ! »

Mais Rodney courait toujours pour échapper à la folle dingue.

« RODNEEEEEY ! Viens, tu me manques ! » Murmura-t-elle quand elle s'arrêta de courir quand elle compris qu'elle n'arriverait pas à rattraper Rodney...

Rodney, lui s'arrêta de courir aussi quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus poursuivit par Sam.

Il marcha en regardant derrière lui, pour être vraiment sur qu'il était seul, mais se cogna à quelque chose...

Enfin, c'était quelqu'un... C'était Jack... Et il avait vraiment pas l'air contant.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu lui a fait ? » Demanda Jack froidement.

« Mais... Mais je sais pas... C'est elle qui est devenue folle... » Dit odney paniqué.

« Je ne vous crois pas... Vous lui avez fait quelque chose, et je veux savoir quoi... » dit Jack menaçant.

« Mais je vous jure que je ne lui ai rien fait ! » Dit Rodney au bord de l'hystérie...

« Je ne comprends pas... »

« Ne me mentez pas docteur McKay... Sinon je n'hésiterais pas à utiliser la manière forte. »

« Mais enfin, colonel... Je vous jure que je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé... »

« Tant pis pour vous Rodney, je vous aurais prévenu... »

Jack immobilisa Rodney d'une main pour pouvoir le frapper de l'autre.

Il allait le cogner quand...

Rodney se réveilla en sueur dans son lit... Sur Atlantis...

Un rêve... Tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve...

Maudite fête, se dit Rodney... Je n'aurais jamais du autant boire...

FIN


End file.
